


Space

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Space Dorks, space dorks very literally in space, spoilers for Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Things Jamie had come to understand about space: it was vast, and dark, and sometimes beautiful; it was also cold, and brutal, and unforgiving. </i> Jamie spacewalks to rescue Zoe. Missing scene from <i>Second Chances</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Should make sense if you haven't listened to [Second Chances](http://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/second-chances-763), but also contains spoilers.

Things Jamie had come to understand about space: it was vast, and dark, and sometimes beautiful; it was also cold, and brutal, and unforgiving. 

As unforgettable as his first space-walk, between the Wheel and the Silver Carrier, had been, there hadn’t been time to dwell on it. Too busy worrying about asteroids. But now he was alone, suspended in the darkness, inky black and still and silent as a tomb.

All around him there was death, bodies drifting in the void, their faces half-eaten away. He was careful not to touch them, in case he spread the virus. He was careful not to look at them, in case he recognised any of their faces, or – God forbid – one of them was Zoe. The Doctor had assured him that she was alive out here. He’d seen the light blinking on the screen in the TARDIS, the tiny blip of life amidst all this death, but it didn’t mean much to him. He wouldn’t truly believe it till he saw her.

The world was silent but for his own breathing; there came a click, and the Doctor’s voice in his ear. “You’re very close now. Can you see her?”

“No – aye. Aye, I see her.” She drifted into view, a pale, fragile figure amidst the bodies in their dark uniforms. He switched his propulsion system back on, directing himself towards her.

Her face was sealed beneath a transparent mask. But for the slow rise and fall of her chest, she looked dead. There were dark bruises blossoming on her skin, an especially nasty one upon her temple. Her hair drifted about her head like a dark halo.

He wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to his chest. She was weightless; she might have been a feather caught in the wind. Even in normal gravity, she didn’t weigh much. The last time he’d picked her up, she’d squealed and laughed and yelled at him to put her down.

“I’ve got her.”

“Good. Bring her in. Her air supply won’t last much longer.”

“On my way.” He flicked off his radio and tightened his grip, preparing for the trip back to the TARDIS. “Come on, lass. Time to get you home.”


End file.
